Oh My Brother
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ryoma sees Ryoga for the first time! Oneshot.


Oh My Brother

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Author's Note:** It has been awhile since I've watched Prince of Tennis since OVA 19, so no flames! I haven't seen OVA 20 yet since there isn't any English subtitles with it, so yea...

* * *

There were loads of flashes around Ryoma as he and Kevin Smith were doing an interview about the U.S. against Japan match. Since ten years ago when he was twelve, he had learned tennis the proper way from a bunch of Middle School tennis club guys. When Ryoma was eighteen and in Japan, he had finally confess his feelings for one man and that one man was none other then Kunimitsu Tezuka. Then two years later, the two gotten married.

However, Tezuka's family did not approve but Ryoma's did and they had married no matter what the say in Tezuka's family. The two were still having a long distance relationship since Ryoma goes to the U.S. time to time for his tennis career and Tezuka stays in Japan since he is now a full-fledge History teacher as he teaches at a private university in Japan.

The wedding had been also a quiet, social one for family and that the public didn't even know that the two were even married or that they were gay as well. Tezuka still plays tennis with the Regulars' from Seigaku at a private club that holds tennis at least twice a week. Even though he got his family to consider their approval and that his friends were around him to cheer him up, it wasn't the same that Ryoma wasn't around.

Especially since there have been a number of times that he had been asked out by numerous of women in different ages and Tezuka hoped that Ryoma was having a better luck at his side since he is travelling with none other then Kevin Smith and their coach James Takahashi. Without Ryoma to defend for him, Inui was there to whip out one of his creations and making the women to go away.

Momoshiro had been jealous when he heard about Tezuka and that he was a lady's man. But he knew that it would never happen since he was married to none other then Ryoma Echizen, and besides, Momoshiro is already married to none other then Ann Tachibana.

How different that the world had become for these guys now that ten years had passed for them...

* * *

"So many lights," Ryoma murmured as he stood beside Kevin Smith as reporters were flashing their cameras and writing down gossip on their notepads.

"Smile Ryoma," Kevin hissed as he was smiling and waving, "this is good for publicity," he added.

"But still..." Ryoma muttered as the lights were going to have his eyes blind soon. He didn't noticed that a familiar figure was standing at a faraway distance with a coach right by his side as he ate an orange as he watched the whole entire scene.

"How are you two preparing for the U.S. and Japan second match?" The reporter asked.

"We are deciding new members for this one so the people who've seen the last match, won't be seeing the same people in this team," Kevin explained as he was represented as the U.S. team.

"I see," the reporter muttered as she jolt down the notes onto her notepad, "what about you Ryoma? Who you will be playing for now that your adoptive brother, Ryoga Echizen is going to be in the Japan team?" The reporter asked.

Ryoma's head snapped up as he looked at the reporter, "Where did you heard about that?" He asked.

The reporter blinked at him in confused, "What?" The reporter asked.

"How did you know that I have an adoptive brother? I haven't seen him for years," Ryoma explained.

Before the reporter could explain, everyone saw a ball spinning onto the ground in front of the two and the ball had flown towards Ryoma face but Ryoma had dodged quickly away so that the ball wouldn't hit him. Ryoma recgonized the move immediately, "Twist Serve," he said although the ball was faster then his own. (A/N: I don't really know how to describe Ryoga's signature move, so I'll just do it like Ryoma's).

There was instance clapping as everyone on the ground looked up and saw that Ryoma's adoptive brother, Ryoga Echizen was standing on the audience stands above them with his coach as he held his racket in his hand. "However little brother, my Twist Serve is better then yours as it has more speed before you could even hit it back," Ryoga said with a smile as cameras started flashing as well as the television people had went onto him now.

"Why is he here? We weren't supposed to meet any of the Japan members today until two days before the opening," Kevin said to Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored him as he focused on his older brother. "What is it that you want?" He asked unhappily.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't even say hello to your own big brother, what a shame," Ryoga said with a smile. "Although, I wonder how the public would react if they learned that the famous Ryoma Echizen is married to my dear brother-in-law, Kunimitsu Tezuka?" He asked.

People began gossiping around at that moment as some wrote it down onto their notepad. "Where did you learn about that idiot rumor?" Ryoma asked as he and Tezuka had not told the media any of it yet as only their family knew. Ryoma twitched suddenly, oyaji, he thought.

Ryoma smirked, "Nanjirou told me. I bumped into him just a few weeks ago," he explained.

"What is it that you want from me? Why now all of a sudden?" Ryoma asked.

"It's so simple little brother," Ryoga said, "I want to be your opponent in the U.S. against Japan match! This is the perfect opportunity to see which one is stronger since then!" He explained.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kevin muttered to himself.

"Takao! Have you already decided whose going to play in your team?" James asked as he interrupted the two for a moment.

The coach who was standing beside Ryoga stood forward, "I have long since then. You may as know that Kevin Smith will be facing a girl while Ryoma Echizen is going to be facing his older brother," Takao explained.

"What! We haven't discussed this yet! I didn't recieved any of the members name from your team yet!" James said.

Takao snorted, "Kevin Smith and Ryoma Echizen's opponent has been decided, however. Go and ask the chairman himself. I've talked to him already," he explained smirking in victory.

Ryoma looked towards to where his coach was standing. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We have no choice but to play it out," James replied as he looked towards at the stands, "we accept your proposal!" He called out.

Takao chuckled, "Rather you have decided or not, we have already decided," he said as he left with Ryoga who had looked towards to where Ryoma was standing one last time before leaving as well.

This was going to be troublesome, Ryoma thought as he and Kevin continued their interview with the reporters.

* * *

Back in Japan, it was the day after the interview and Kunimitsu Tezuka had caught it in time as he knew that his spouse was going to give an interview about the U.S. against Japan match. Although, he had been walking with Inui and Kaidou as the two were together and dating and the trio had decided to go over to Inui's apartment to see the interview on television.

"Tezuka, what is the interview going to be about?" Inui asked as he sat on the bed behind Kaidou who was sitting in front of him. Inui was hugging him firmly while he sucked or licked around the opposed skin that shown.

Tezuka felt like he was intruding onto their personal space at that moment, but he knew he couldn't go home since that would mean he would miss the interview and his home was at least thirty minutes away from Inui's apartment.

"The interview should be about the U.S. against Japan match. This will determined to what side Ryoma will be playing for this round," Tezuka explained.

Kaidou hissed painfully as Inui had bit him on the neck as he marked him. "Ryoma will definitley play for Japan," he said confidently.

Tezuka frowned, "Ryoma told me he was going to play for the U.S. this time. He wanted something different," he said as the two stared at him surprised.

The interview began as the trio watched in silence although due to the fact to Kaidou's moaning and groaning thanks to Inui wasn't silence at all, but still a bit silence as they watched Ryoma and Kevin speaking to reporters and suddenly, to Ryoma's older brother, Ryoga.

"Tezuka-Senpai," Kaidou began as Tezuka looked at him, "perhaps you should play in the match also. Play with Ryoma as doubles seeing that you two are married and that you two know each others moves," he explained.

Tezuka smiled, "It had been awhile since I played in any tennis match. Although, I'm not from the U.S. so I shouldn't be with them. It's a shame though," he said slowly.

They continued watching until the interview finally ended and it was time for Tezuka to go home. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said politely.

Inui waved him off, "We should do this again one time," he said.

Tezuka shook his head as he left Inui's apartment knowing full well that he didn't want to be there any longer. His spouse should be home in a few weeks thanks to the U.S. against Japan match and he was happy for it. At least he now knows about Ryoma's adoptive brother as Ryoma had never told him. However, there was another possibility that he have to speak to Ryoma about. Adoptive children.

* * *

End.

me: How was the one-shot? Now I'm thinking of doing a story in Prince of Tennis again if I could finish my Harry Potter stories first in the mean time...

Ryoga: Finally, a one-shot on me!

me: Not really...

Ryoga: It is, a little bit...

Ryoma: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Tezuka: Review and update.


End file.
